1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel called a bait-casting reel, and more particularly to a dual bearing reel having a detachable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to the construction of a prior art dual-bearing reel for fishing for engaging a handle to a driving shaft of the reel, a cutout portion and a threaded portion are formed on both sides of the driving shaft, respectively. An opening of the same shape as the cutout portion of the driving shaft is formed on the handle. The driving shaft is inserted into the opening of the handle and is then fastened by a nut. A plate for preventing the nut from rotating is inserted into the handle. A screw then fixes the plate.
The conventional handle detachable structure as described above has several problems, however. That is, since many tools such as a driver and a wrench are required so as to disengage the handle from the driving shaft, removal of the handle is not convenient. Moreover, noise may occur while using such a handle. In addition, when the handle and the driving shaft are disengaged, some parts may be lost. Furthermore, such a structure has poor endurance, low precision, and low yield.
To resolve the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a dual-bearing reel having a detachable handle, in which the handle is easily engaged to or disengaged from a driving shaft without using special tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable handle of a dual-bearing reel capable of generating a click sound when a drag knob is rotated.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-bearing reel having a detachable handle, comprising:
a handle including an opening and a threaded bore, the opening having a plurality of slots diametrically extended;
a driving shaft having one end threaded into the threaded bore of the handle;
a nut for maintaining a plurality of washers in a proper position of the driving shaft;
a spring inserted into a first threaded portion of the driving shaft, for generating a biasing force;
a drag knob having an opening for receiving the nut, a first groove for contacting with a pin, and a second groove for receiving an angled locking ring; and
a handle locking plate positioned on the driving shaft and fixed to the drag knob by the biasing force of the spring, the plate having a hole for receiving the pin and a spring, a plurality of the stopping protrusions being inserted into the slot of the handle, and a throughout hole for receiving the driving shaft, whereby a click sound is generated by a friction between the first groove and the pin when the drag knob is rotated.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-bearing reel having a detachable handle comprising:
a handle including an opening and a threaded bore, the opening having a plurality of slots diametrically extended;
a driving shaft having one end threaded into the threaded bore of the handle;
a spring inserted into a first threaded portion of the driving shaft, for generating a biasing force;
a locking ring having an angled retaining portions, for generating sound by a friction in rotating;
a drag knob having an opening for receiving a plurality of washer, a first groove for receiving the spring, and a second groove for receiving the angled retaining portion of the locking ring;
a handle locking plate positioned on the driving shaft and fixed between the drag knob and the handle by the biasing force of the spring, the plate having a groove for receiving the locking ring, a protrusion portion having a cutout portion, a stopping protrusion being inserted into the opening of the handle, and a throughout hole for receiving the driving shaft, whereby a click sound is generated by a friction between the second groove and the angled retaining portion when the drag knob is rotated.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-bearing reel having a detachable handle comprising:
a handle including an opening and a threaded bore, the opening having a plurality of slots diametrically extended;
a driving shaft having one end threaded into the threaded bore of the handle;
a nut for maintaining a plurality of washers in a proper position of the driving shaft;
a spring inserted into a first threaded portion of the driving shaft, for generating a biasing force;
a drag knob having an opening for receiving the nut, a first groove for receiving a pin and a second spring, and a concave groove for receiving an angled locking ring;
a handle locking plate positioned on the driving shaft and fixed to the drag knob by the biasing force of the spring, the plate having a hole for contacting with the pin and a plurality of the stopping protrusions being inserted into the opening of the handle, and a throughout hole for receiving the driving shaft, whereby a click sound is generated by a friction between the hole and the pin when the drag knob is rotated.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dual-bearing reel having a detachable handle, comprising:
a handle including an opening and a threaded bore, the opening having a plurality of slots diametrically extended;
a driving shaft having one end threaded into the threaded bore of the handle;
a nut for maintaining a plurality of washers in a proper position of the driving shaft;
a spring inserted into a first threaded portion of the driving shaft, for generating a biasing force;
a locking ring having an angled retaining portion for generating sound in rotating;
a drag knob having an opening for receiving the nut, a first groove for contacting with the angled retaining portion, and a second groove for receiving an angled locking ring;
a handle locking plate positioned on the driving shaft and fixed between the drag knob and the handle by the biasing force of the spring, the plate having a protrusion for supporting the locking ring, a cutout portion for exposing the angled retaining portion of the locking ring, and a throughout hole for receiving the driving shaft, whereby a click sound is generated by a friction between the first groove and the angled retaining portion when the drag knob is rotated.
The dual-bearing reel having a detachable handle comprises a washer-typed nut engaged to a second threaded portion of the driving shaft, for preventing components of the drag knob from being separated when the handle is disengaged from the driving shaft.
The dual-bearing reel having a detachable handle comprises a snap ring engaged to a second threaded portion of the driving shaft, for preventing components of the drag knob from being separated when the handle is disengaged from the driving shaft.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention are given by way of illustration and not limitation.
Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.